Little Game
by awakeningcity
Summary: Katsuya and Seto go to the park; Katsuya presses his luck trying to get physical. Puppyshipping, oneshot, silly fluff.


"I'm warning you," Seto hissed, throwing Katsuya's hand from his own for the third time. "You agreed to the conditions of this outing and if you can't abide by those conditions, I will have you removed."

"Seto, it's a public park," Katsuya objected, "You can't have me removed."

Seto turned deliberately to stare at him.

"Okay, maybe you can," Katsuya said sheepishly. "It's not fair, though. There's no one here."

Seto turned his head to view three girls walking down the sidewalk their bench was connected to, as well as the two dog owners and the woman and her baby sitting in the grass behind them. He looked back at Katsuya just as coldly as he had been before, then back to his computer.

"Was that a blatant request to insult you or have you always been unaware of your inability to count?"

"Seto," Katsuya said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "Do you really think they're gonna care? I mean, it's not like a _crowd_ or anything."

"There are enough people here to- I am _not _arguing with you! You agreed, now stop complaining or leave."

Katsuya sighed heavily and watched Seto type for some time. He shifted impatiently on the bench and looked back at the two people playing with their dogs. It was a beautiful day and he didn't mind not doing anything while Seto got his work done, but to not even be allowed to touch him was so much to ask. After all, Katsuya had only agreed to it to get Seto out of the house.

Katsuya looked back over to find Seto staring intensely at his screen, typing far faster than what Katsuya guessed the average person probably could. The reason Seto always seemed to be best at everything, Katsuya thought, was because he was his only real competitor. Seto took his own personal best as a challenge and thus seemed to continually improve, expand, and otherwise excel in everything- everything except his relationship with Katsuya, which seemed (to Katsuya) to be developing even slower than Yuugi's height.

Seto stopped typing a moment and moved his laptop to sit on the side opposite of Katsuya. He picked his briefcase up off the grass and set it on his lap, opening it to pull out some notebooks. Flipping several pages and stopping to read, Seto's eyebrows knitted in concentration and one of his hands dropped motionless to his side.

Katsuya moved his hand timidly towards the back of Seto's arm as soon as it fell, but he hesitated. It was just as fun to try to touch Seto just because Seto was embarrassed about being seen as it was to persist and annoy him when he was trying to get work done just because he was funny when mad. Still, Katsuya didn't want to really make Seto mad because then he wouldn't even let Katsuya touch him if they were at home, and that would be worse than anything.

Katsuya bit his lip and touched the back of Seto's arm gently with his fingers, rubbing softly just above his elbow in a manner that was almost entirely undetectable. He felt Seto's arm tense immediately, but it did not pull away. Feeling it safe to continue, Katsuya dragged his fingers down along Seto's clothed forearm and back up again. Just knowing they were outside made the little action exhilarating to Katsuya because Seto had never allowed him _any_ form of physical contact outside of an extremely private and secure place, namely, Seto's home. Katsuya also felt excited because he was at risk of being beaten to death by Seto at any time for pushing Seto's patience. Seto, however, placed all of his anxiety on the fact that Katsuya was setting him up to be seen having his limbs fondled by another boy in broad daylight. His reputation was at stake, but true to his nature, Katsuya seemed to ignore the importance of Seto's public image in favor of doing whatever the hell he pleased.

Seto moved his arm to turn the page of the notebook he was reading and dropped it by his side again. Katsuya looked up at him, wondering if he had eased up at all, but found that Seto was still focusing intently on his reading material. He looked back down at Seto's hand and hesitated again, thinking that perhaps the third time he'd been pushed away was the charm. He pushed his fingers along the underside of Seto's forearm and then met skin against Seto's hand. He pushed up, trying to lace his fingers with Seto's, and had almost succeeded when Seto suddenly threw his hand away and looked at him severely.

"You're a child," Seto said flatly, slapping the notebook lightly against his briefcase as if he had been debating it and had thus decided. "You're _worse_ than a child. Your juvenile obstinance is nearly inconceivable."

"Thank you," Katsuya said, sliding slightly down the bench and grinning widely. He crossed his arms over his stomach and started shaking his leg nervously.

Seto felt his resolve weaken a little at Katsuya's big, bright smile, but kept looking at him intensely. He turned back to look at his notebook, refusing to give in, but found that Katsuya's wide smile was imprinted in his mind. He was very fond of Katsuya's smile, as well as holding hands with him, but he had things to do and they were in _public_. That was not a difficult concept to understand. Katsuya touching him here was unacceptable, not to mention that his persistence was annoying and childish. And a little flattering,_ maybe._

After scanning a few more pages of the notebook, Seto returned the laptop to his lap and began typing again. He felt like going into public with Katsuya was a game: it was a matter of guessing when and where Katsuya was going to try to make contact even though he knew it was against the rules. Seto was fond of making rules and Katsuya was fond of breaking them, and Seto found himself attracted to the exact manner in which Katsuya intended to break the rules he'd frequently set up. The touches were always small, always hinting, always seeming more to be trying to bend the rules, rather than break them. The problem was that Katsuya had no self control when it came right down to it and he always ended up with a handful of punishment for the prize he stole. Katsuya had a habit of being a damnable flirt and that was something Seto was completely unaccustomed to. Katsuya's suggestive smile, his gentle fingertips, his genuine laugh, his expressions that suggested his thoughts were elsewhere; Seto sometimes felt he really didn't know what was going to happen, and that was something he really enjoyed about their relationship. It was the anxiety of knowing Katsuya was only a step behind him in a quick chase, except that Seto wanted to get caught- just not in public.

Feeling Seto was too focused on his typing to acknowledge that he was even still sitting next to him, Katsuya sat up and began to snake his fingers towards Seto's neck. He grinned wickedly as his arm slid silently across the bench and Seto's expression did not change in the slightest. He held his breath and hesitated, but Seto still did not move. His heart was beating hard and for a moment he really did feel like a child- even if he got in trouble, the excitement was just too worth it. He brushed his fingertips slightly against the back of Seto's neck, pushing his hair slightly out of the way. He felt goose bumps rise up from Seto's neck just before Seto's arm shot up and grabbed him by the chest of his shirt, yanking him forward.

"It's like you just _pretend _to have a brain," Seto snapped through his teeth.

"Yet still smarter than you think," Katsuya said, smiling.

Taking advantage of his position, Katsuya pushed his hand up further into Seto's hair and pulled him forward, bringing their lips together. Seto's hand immediately shoved against his chest hard enough to push him off the bench entirely and he fell. Katsuya laughed hard as Seto quickly began to pack his things and started off down the sidewalk without saying anything. By the outstanding blush he'd seen on Seto's face, he probably wouldn't get to kiss him again for three days, but it was worth it.


End file.
